For example, an in-vehicle air conditioner is required to have a high space-saving property because of the necessity to house various configuration devices in a limited space inside the vehicle. For this reason, in recent years, for the purpose of enhancing the space-saving property, an integrated electric compressor in which a compressor constituting an in-vehicle air conditioner, a motor for driving the compressor, and a circuit board for controlling the compressor are integrally configured has been suggested (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).